In Time
by SilverWolf7
Summary: The Doctor and River decide to spend the night in the TARDIS dancing.


Guess what I recently watched to get the idea for this fic :P Just a fluffy piece of mush that came into my head out of nowhere and demanded to be written. Enjoy.

Be excellent to each other.

_In time  
We'll be dancing in the streets all night.  
(all night, all night)  
In time  
Yes, everything will be all right.  
(all right, all right)  
It'll take time  
But we're going far.  
You and me  
Yes, I know we are.  
In time  
We'll be dancing in the streets all night._

_In Time – Robbi Robb_

* * *

In Time

River was driving him crazy.

He had picked her up from the Storm Cage as soon as Amy and Rory had gone to bed, thinking to take her to a symphony somewhere. She'd enjoy that, he was sure. And instead she decided that it would be nice to stay in.

By staying in, she meant in the TARDIS. So, confused, but willing to accommodate her odd decision for that evening, he agreed. He kept his parking spot in the Storm Cage, got a guard to come and knock on the door at midnight for when she had to go back, and then got ready to enjoy himself. River went through the TARDIS's music collection while he did this, putting on songs to dance to, that she liked, that he liked, that they both liked and they danced.

He hadn't had a night like that since the time he had picked up Jack and spent his time alternating between dancing with Rose and the Captain. Then it had been out of a need to celebrate and to prove that he could. He had been in a light, gloriously good mood, something rare for his ninth self.

This incarnation of him though was happy quite a lot more often than his last two. He had gotten quite good at pretending in his last body, but this him was utter rubbish at that. He was truly _happy_ sometimes. And nothing made him happier than his dates with River.

He hadn't done something this normal, this silly or romantic or mushy in so long, he had forgotten how good it felt to just have fun. No running, no getting into trouble with ruling bodies of planets or hiding from governments who wanted him dead. It was just him, River, and the music, inside the TARDIS.

Usually he'd find something like this boring, which said something about the power River had over him. He wanted to see her more and more often, and he was beginning to get worried that at some stage he'd run out of time with her.

But he knew where and when she was born, where and when she died. He had all the time in between to get to know her. Well, this her, the one he knew oh so well and yet barely knew a thing at all about.

She grinned at him as the next song came on, and he wondered whether they were waking up Amy and Rory with their fun. Not that they were doing anything naughty to warrant Rory's displeasure. He had seen and encouraged Amy and Rory to dance with each other enough times in the TARDIS, why couldn't he do it too?

His thoughts had been purely innocent, focused on dancing and being silly and having a good time with her and then he heard a song from a movie he had laughed himself silly through, as it was obvious his TARDIS had been the idea to spark it.

He stopped being silly when River dragged him close and then he heard the lyrics to the chorus and laughed, before he buried his head in her marvellous mane of hair.

Well, they were definitely dancing, though he wouldn't call this a street. And they could have been doing it 'in time' as well if they had been in the time vortex. This song he decided rather quickly had to be their song. It fit so well, especially with what they were doing...right...oh!

River was kissing him. Unlike the other kisses he had shared with her, this one was quite a bit different. For once, it was not rushed or poisoned. It was long and deep and so utterly sensual that it made his whole body thrum with energy he had forgotten he could feel. She was leaning into him and oh, she would be able to feel exactly what she was doing to him and right then he did not care. It felt good and right and so very, very...

"...Sexy."

She laughed and he grinned. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Well, thank you. Don't let the TARDIS hear you call me that, she may get jealous."

A sound from the console told him this wasn't true, or at least he hoped not. He hoped that she would cooperate later. All he knew was that advanced thought had flown out of his head roughly 2 minutes ago and the song was still going.

Their dancing had gotten very intimate, very close, and they were now barely moving their feet. A rush of something much more powerful than his normal wanting of her overcame him then and he initiated the next kiss as the so apt chorus played out again, before the TARDIS turned off the music on her own. The song hadn't even fully finished, what was that about?

A few seconds later, a knock was heard on the door. Closing his eyes, he groaned loudly, resting his head on her shoulder. "That is...lousy timing," he stated.

River laughed again, took a step back and to his utter horror, she patted the front of his trousers, right where he wanted to be touched most right then. He squirmed, knowing she was about to leave him in this state and groaned again.

"Bye, my love. Until next time."

River winked at him before she turned around, walked to the door, opened it and stepped out without so much as a backwards glance.

He went over to where he had left his diary, ready to write down about this latest date of theirs. He thought really hard about what to write, before going with the basics.

_Stayed in tonight. Danced. Song: In Time. Highly aroused. Tease. Need to go wank now._

He closed the diary, set it down and went to his barely used bedroom.

He hoped on their next date the bed could be used this way by both of them, instead of just him. And in even more fun ways.

Things between them had definitely taken a turn for the better.

River was driving him crazy. But it was crazy in a decidedly good way.


End file.
